Poetry Session
by Animefreak1994
Summary: A little cute poem Izaya wrote for Literature Class about his love for someone . How will Shizuo react when he reads it? ONESHOT created from my boredom


**BYR:**

**Bored so this was written, didnt have my other stories on hand to work on, Sorry for the long updates! Hope this will stall you for a while XD**

"Ok class settle down!"

The English teacher had just walked into the room as lunch just ended for the day. Many of the students groaned as they all shuffled to their seats, not wanting the next period to start just yet. They all dreaded 6th period; Literature. And if it wasn't bad enough, they got the worse of the worse when it came to English teachers; Mrs. Uta.

"Alright everyone! Guess what we will be starting today!~"

The class just stared blankly at her enthusiasm as she began writing the lesson on the chalkboard. A loud, "Aaaawwww!" flowed from each person's mouth as the word 'Poetry' was written on the board.

"That's right! Poetry! The language of mystery and uniqueness. It's something that has been used to express almost anything and everything in the world. So many have been touched by this magnificent art and today, you shall be touched as well!"

She had a loving for poverty this woman, always romanticizing and talking in such a swoon tone whenever it was brought up in any literary pieces. As the students dragged out their notebooks to take notes, a certain brunet was busy doodling all over his page as the teacher ranted on and on about something he didn't care so much about. Izaya was never interested in school, though he always managed to get high grades and be at the top of the class each year without even trying. So as he tuned out the annoying voice, his eye suddenly were draw to a teen that was sitting in front of him. The blonde headed boy had his head resting on his hand as he gazed as the teacher, obviously bored out of his mind.

"Neh Shizu-chan~ don't fall asleep now~"

"Shut up flea, I'm trying to listen."

"Ha, like that'll help. That tiny brain of yours couldn't possibly understand what she's saying anyways so why bother?"

"Just shut up ok! Not everyone can be a smartass like you!"

"Hmp!"

Crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, Izaya lost interest in annoying Shizuo and stared out his window. He was only drawn back inside the classroom when he heard another mass groan coming from his classmates.

"Ok! So everyone has 10 minutes to write down a poem of their own. It must be at least 5 lines long and doesn't necessarily have to rhyme. After that, we will pair up and share them with our partners. Begin!"

Izaya rolled his eyes at the assignment and clicked his mechanical pencil. Starting on his poem, he finished in less than a minute before he tossed his writing utensil to the side and averted his attention back to the window. _(Great… Looks like the weather man was right this morning… It's gonna rain soon… Good thing I brought my umbrella.) _The woman's annoying clapping signaled that time was up and she stared pairing students up. The brunet didn't care who he was paired up with so he didn't really pay attention when she gave him his partner. As time slowly ticked by, the classroom broke off into their groups of two and shared their poems. Izaya sat where he was, not wanting to move or participate in this ridiculous activity.

"Oi flea!"

"Hmm?"

Turning around, he saw that Shizuo had dragged his chair to the side of his desk and sat there. Confused at what was going on, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut short.

"We're partners."

"What? Partners...you and me?"

"Yeah."

"Bu- no! You can't be my partner!"

"Why not?"

"Because- we- I- the poem-"

"Ahhh just shut up already! You too damn annoying! Now give me your notebook!"

"No!"

"Izayaaa..."

"No! I can't show it to you!"

"Come on! It can't be that bad!"

"It is! It's cheesy and corny and I don't want you to make fun of me!"

"Just let me see it. You can read mine."

"I don't want to read yours! It probably just talks about you trying to kill me."

"Haha, well you're close to the money on that."

"Tch! See..."

"Just give me the damn book."

"Mmm..."

The brunet had a conflicted look on his face as he stared at his notebook, to the blonde and back. Signing in defeat, he shoved the book into Shizuo's chest as his face turned a bright red color.

"J-Just don't make fun of me ok!"

"Ok I won't! Geez..."

"We have to read it aloud..."

"Ohh yeah. Ok."

Shizuo cleared his throat as he looked down at the poem the flea had written.

"Geez, long much!"

"Just read it..."

The blonde's brow arched in confusion as he saw how hard Izaya was blushing and avoiding eye contact with him. _(Is he really that embarrassed about his poem? Knowing him, it's probably another A+ work...) _Taking a deep breath, Shizuo spotted the beginning and began to read.

* * *

"If I was the sun, then you are the moon,

If I was a song, then you are the tune.

Your potion of love, is all that I crave,

If I was an ocean, then you are the wave.

If I was a pen, then you are the paper,

If I was to be then, naturally you are later.

You are to me, the vine of my fruit,

If I was a tree, then you are the root.

If I was a light, then you are the reflection,

If the answer was right, then you were the question.

By your love I want to drown, without asking why,

My love for you is profound, until the very day I die.

True love is what I found, that I cannot deny,

If I was a cloud, then you are my sky.

If I was the number four, then you would be two,

Because half of my life, belongs rightfully to you.

My love can you handle, while fire to the max?

As if I was a candle and you are the wax.

If I was a storm, well then you are the rain,

And if I wrote a poem, then the title would be your name..."

* * *

Shizuo finished the poem, speechless at what he'd just read. Looking back up at the brunet, he saw that Izaya was hiding his face in his knees, covering his head with his hands as if he was prepared to be hit or something.

"Izaya...?"

"What? Gonna make fun of me now?"

"No... I just have a question."

"What is it?"

"Your poem, I noticed that it doesn't have a title."

"Yeah and?"

"Well, the last line said the if you wrote a poem, then the title would be someone's name... So I was wondering... whose name is it?"

"Pff... Hahahaha! You really are an idiot Shizu-chan..."

"Huh? What do you-"

The school bell went off, signaling that the weekend was here and no homework in English tonight. The students scrambled back to their desks, collecting whatever books they needed to study for in other classes and were out the door. Izaya got up from his chair and took back his notebook without saying a word. He stuffed some things inside his bag before rushing out the door, not acknowledging anyone in his way. Shizuo sat where he was, stunned and utterly confused. Shaking his head, he pushed his chair back to his desk, gathered his belongings and walked out his homeroom. Students ran passed the blonde in the hallways as they rushed to catch up with some friends to plan for any weekend parties or events that were coming up. Shizuo was in his own world, his mind kept traveling back to the poem he read. _(I wonder whose name the flea meant to put as a title... The poem was about his love for someone...so maybe it's humans? But he said name so it has to be a specific person... Who can it be...?) _

As he walked down the stairs to the front entrance, he saw how some students were crowded around the front door. Rain was pouring down as many took the risk and made a run for home. Others had watched the weather report in the morning so they had an umbrella to keep them dry. As the number of students dwindled, Shizuo was finally able to make it to his shoe cubby. Sighing at the dreary rain, he opened the small door to his cubby, revealing a folded up paper on top of his shoes. Taking the piece of paper out, he carefully unfolded it and began reading the note. But it wasn't a note; it was-

"Izaya's poem?"

But something was different. Before where wasn't a title at the top of the paper but now it read-

"'Stupid Shizu-chan'..."

The blonde curled his fingers around the paper, making it fold and crunch up in his fist. His body shook as he stood there alone, the paper balled up in his fist as he violently threw it in the rain. Smashing his fist into the lockers, he mentally cursed himself as he sunk to the floor.

"How the hell was I suppose to know? He hates me! Damn flea hates me! So why? What is he playing at?"

It all began to make sense as Shizuo thought back; the way Izaya resisted in letting him read the poem, the way he blushed, the sad, disappointed look on his face as he rushed out the door. It all began to make complete and total sense.

"Stupid... Stupid stupid stupid! Why the hell am I always the one who doesn't get the hints...? Why is it that I never pay attention to other people's feelings?"

The anger inside his began building higher and higher as he got up from the floor and exchanged his shoes. Dashing out into the rain, he had a set destination to go to as he ran full speed. The cold droplets splashed in his face as he searched around, looking for a specific guy. And their he was, just down the street about to turn the corner.

"Izaya..."

Shizuo sprinted down the concrete pathway as he came closest and closer to the brunet. Just meters behind him, he reached out his arm and grabbed the thin wrist, pulling him backwards. This in turn made Izaya drop his umbrella and slam right into the blonde's soaked chest.

"Sh-Shizu-chan!"

The larger of the two was breathing hard from his mini marathon as he held the brunet's hand in his, not wanting to let go. Izaya had a scared look on his face as he stared at the blonde's dripping hair. Shizuo had his head bent down, his golden locks hiding his face as he tried to catch his breathe. Finally regained the ability to breathe normally again, he straightened up his posture and locked eyes with Izaya. The expression on the brunet made Shizuo chuckle a little and shake his head in disagreement.

"What?"

"And you call me stupid? Ha...that makes two of us..."

"Huh? What are you-"

"The poem... ***sigh*** I have to say, the title suits it."

"I..."

"You know, you really are a pain flea."

Izaya frowned and looked away from Shizuo, embarrassed about his confession and the fact that nothing between them had changed.

"But though you are a pain,-"

The blonde gently placed his hand on the flustered cheek and made Izaya face him again. He smiled as he leaned down closer to the brunet's face, making his ruby eyes widen.

"-I can't help but feel the same."

The brunet's heart jumped from the short rhyme as Shizuo kissed Izaya on the lips. A soft, warm, loving kiss that made the rain seem to evaporate around them. Pulling him closer to his body, the blonde deepened his kiss as the brunet stood on his tip toes to do the same. They stayed that way for what seemed like eternity until Shizuo broke it off. Izaya shook from the cold and from his first kiss as his hand was placed into large warm ones and an umbrella shielded him from the rain. Looking at the blonde, he smiled a shy smile as he stepped closer to Shizuo so that they could both fit under the umbrella.

"Guess poetry was actually useful in my life for once. Wonder what else that I learned will be useful in life?"

"Haha, well whatever it is, it still won't fit inside that brain of yours."

"Tch! So you're in love with an idiot then?"

"Hmm, idiot, monster, Shizu-chan, whatever. As long as I have you, I'll be alright. School wouldn't matter. I'm smarter than everyone combined anyways."

"Tch, cocky flea."

"Hahahaha! That's what you have to deal with if you wanna stay with me~"

"Well... Ones things for sure."

Shizuo kissed Izaya again as he smirked into those crimson eyes that danced with excitement.

"I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Hahaha, you're still an idiot Shizu-chan..."

"And you're still an annoying flea..."

"Yeah yeah you know you love me~"

"Yeah I guess I love you..."

"Hahahaha! And I love you too~"

**A/N:**

**SO i was waiting for my mom to finish doing whatever she was doing at the bank today and i was like, "Hmm, i'm bored out of my mind, let me write a crappy cliche love story!" And so this was born! Haha sorry for that! Like i said, dying from boredom so i typed this in my ipod notes. Passed the time though which was the point! XD**


End file.
